warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderride Middle School/Outcast
Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw are sent on a field trip to Mountainside School, and get into an argument with the Principal. Sorreltail is unable to control her class, and turns to Dustpelt with disastrous results. Characters Main Characters Honeypaw: light brown tabby she-cat, 8th grade Cinderpaw: gray tabby she-cat, 8th grade Poppypaw: tortoiseshell she-cat, 8th grade Molepaw: black tom with gray paws and muzzle; green eyes Berrypaw: cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail, 7th grade Mousepaw: gray-and-white tom, 7th grade Hazelpaw: small gray-and-white she-cat, 7th grade Jaypaw: gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, 6th grade Hollypaw: black she-cat with green eyes, 6th grade Lionpaw: golden tabby tom with amber eyes, 6th grade Side Characters Millie: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, 11th grade at Riverdale High School Birchfall: light brown tabby tom, college sophmore at Moorwind University Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes, college senior at Shadegrade College Toadkit: black-and-white tom, 1st grade at Skypride Elementary School Rosekit: dark cream she-cat, 1st grade at Skypride Elementary School Staff Administration Principal: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt Assistant Principal: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Nurse: Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Leadership Director: Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom P.E. Director: Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Electives: Chess: Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom Drama: Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes Computer Tech/Science: Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches Concert/Symphonic Band: Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom Guitar/Ukulele: Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Art: Ashfur - pale gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes Language Arts: 8th: Spiderleg: long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat Brackenfur: see above 7th/6th: Longtail: pale tabby tom with dark black stripes and a long tail Ferncloud: pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes Cloudtail: see above Math: 8th Advanced: Daisy: cream long-furred cat, transferred from Riverdale 7th/6th Advanced: Rainwhisker: gray tom, transferred from Skypride Redtail: dark tortoiseshell tom with feathered ear tips and a bushy, fox-red tail, transferred from Skypride 8th/7th Sol: tortoiseshell tom with tufty ears, tail tip, and a fluffy mane Whitestorm: white tom with feathered ear tips 6th Frostfur: white she-cat with blue eyes Social Studies 8th Torrentflash: dark ginger tom Stonefur: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes 7th Nightleaf: black-and-white tom Lilyclaw: gray she-cat 6th Pricklestorm: black tom with a white patch on one eye Mossfur: mottled brown she-cat (also teaches 8th and 7th) Science 8th/7th Sootfur: gray tom Darkstripe: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes 6th Princess: Siamese she-cat, transferred from Kittver Elementary School P.E. Coach Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with one white paw Coach Thornclaw: see above Coach Daisy: see above The Episode *shows outside school* Hollypaw: Whatcha gonna choose for your elective next year? Jaypaw: Drama and maybe chess. Berrypaw: Drama is year-round, mouse-brain. Lionpaw: I'm going to go Life Skills and Art. Cinderpaw: I'll continue Band, and I'm presuming Hollypaw will continue Band as well. Hollypaw: Yep. Go saxophones! Hang on, I gotta place this in the band room. *zips off towards G4* Poppypaw: Art and maybe Leadership. Wait, does Holly play alto, tenor, or bari sax? Jaypaw: Alto. Lionpaw: Tenor. *turn and glare at each other* Honeypaw: Bari. *both Cinderpaw and Mousepaw turn to glare at her* Mousepaw: Baritone sax can't be lugged home, ya mouse-brain! Honeypaw: Whatever. *gates opens* Jaypaw: Peace. I'm zipping off to I4 for Social Studies! Hollypaw: Yeah, whatever. I'm going to Language Arts!" *heads off for G8* *at Mrs. Ferncloud's classroom* Ferncloud: So, can anyone tell me how we MLA cite? Minnowpaw: Didn't we do this when we covered opinion writing? Ferncloud: Ya have to answer, missy. Minnowpaw: I don't remember. *passes out cause of boredom* Breezepaw: *raises hand* Ferncloud: Yes, Breezepaw? Breezepaw: We don't. Ferncloud: Oy. *smacks Breezepaw with a stick, Breezepaw passes out* Does anyone have a true answer? Hollypaw: *stands up on desk and raises hand* OOH OOH OOH MEEEEEEEEEEE! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME! PICK ME! PICK MEEEEEEEEE! Ferncloud: *glares at Hollypaw* Heather'''paw. '''Heatherpaw: Unlike my friend here, *glares at Breezepaw* I--I mean, we book cite with name of book, author, date published, publisher, type of . . . thingy. Oh, and date accessed. And . . . the date published? Ferncloud: That's . . . good. Though it's out of order, and also I would've used another word rather than "thingy." But overall, good job. Now, tell me, what are we doing for this quarter? Hollypaw: *raises hand while trying to keep hindquarters still* Ferncloud: *Sigh*, yes Hollypaw? Hollypaw: We are doing EXPOSITORY! MY FAVORITE! Ferncloud: Oy. And no, expositories were last quarter. Sandypaw: We're doing poems. Hollypaw: Fox-dung. Ferncloud: That's right. Now, what are some of the basic parts of poems? And no, I'm not calling. I'm picking sticks! Um . . . *picks sticks* . . . Rainpaw, Shellpaw, Heatherpaw, Breezepaw, Cloudpaw, and Birdpaw. Hollypaw: FOX-DUNG!!! Rainpaw: Uhhh, rhyme? Shellpaw: Hmm, I got this! Alliteration! Heatherpaw: You're all idiots. Stanzas. Breezepaw: Moonlight Sonata? Cloudpaw: *reading Harry Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone* Hermione Granger. Birdpaw: Seriously? You told me you were on BOOK FIVE ALREADY! YOU LIAR! Oh, and meter. *10 minute warning bell rings* Ferncloud: To those who are right . . . good job! Rhyme, alliteration, stanzas, and meter are all important for a poem. Though the first two are not required, they are just tools. However, Moonlight Sonata is a piece by Beethoven, and Hermione Granger, while a good student, is not relevant to poems. Also, is that your SSR book? Cloudpaw: Neville Longbottom. Ferncloud: Oy. *at band* Thornclaw: Okay, get your instruments out--Owlpaw, the flute is not a weapon! Put that down! And Honeypaw, you don't stick your french horn in front of somebody. Both of you, stop! Hollypaw: *assembling saxophone* Are Jaypaw and Lionpaw still unsure about my instrument? Fallowpaw: From what I heard, they're not sure whether you play alto or tenor. There's a chance you play soprano sax, but from the look of this, it's not possible. Hollypaw: Silly them. I play alto sax! Thornclaw: Now, please quiet down! Anyways, sorry for the delay, Mrs. Sorreltail was having trouble with her guitar class. Now, why don't we start with Celtic Farewell? Willowpaw: But that's so saaaaaaaaaaad. Can't we work on Knights of Destiny? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase? *looks at Mr. Thornclaw with cute eyes* Owlpaw: *swinging flute around* Nah, flute don't get melodies on that freaking song. I want Just Give Me a Reason. Willowpaw: *puts trumpet to lips and blows in Owlpaw's ear* Owlpaw: *flinching* Hey! Thornclaw: *glaring at the two students* Both of you, stop. What did I say about not using the flute as a weapon, Owlpaw? We will work on Celtic Farewell. From the top! Remember, Fallowpaw, you come in with the oboe at measure five, b— Fallowpaw: *rolling her eyes* I got it, I come in on beat two and a half. Flutes come in on measure seven, blah blah blah. Can we start now? Thornclaw: *raises baton* One two three. *band plays through halfway of the first bagpipe solo before stopping* Thornclaw: *exasperated* What did I tell you, Hollypaw? Hollypaw: Don't play so loud? Thornclaw: Exactly! You're overpowering even the trumpet! That's. Not. Easy. Tune it down, missy. Willowpaw: *sticks her tongue out at Hollypaw* Hollypaw: *blares her alto sax as loud as she can* *band cowers in fear of Hollypaw's alto sax playing* Thornclaw: *screaming* BOTH OF YOU! WILLOWPAW! HOLLYPAW! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! AND DETENTION, BOTH OF YOU! Sorreltail: *appearing* They don't need detention just yet, Thorny. Actually, I take that back. Willowpaw is more trouble than she's worth. Send her to the principal and refer her for detention. If only I could have this kind of control over my guitar class! Thornclaw: *grumpy* Fine. Willowpaw, detention for you. Hollypaw, next time, please do not not not not not blare your alto saxophone. It just causes problems for the trumpet players, the other musicians, and most of all, for poor Quailpaw. Bari sax is not easy! *at social studies* Mossfur: *tapping board* Remember, tomorrow, we're taking a trip to Mountainside School in the Sierra Nevada Range. Please make sure that you are being respectful towards them, and now, we will continue our study on the Renaissance. Jaypaw: *raising hand* What are they like? Mossfur: *chewing claws nervously* Um, they're . . . interesting. Different. Nice. Casual? Jaypaw: *snorting* You do know that nobody believes you, right? *switch over to Sorreltail, flashback* Sorreltail: *screaming* Birdpaw! Shellpaw! Ripplepaw! Outside! Now! Calamity: *poking head inside* Hey, Sorrie. What they do now? Sorreltail: *fuming* THEY ARE DISRESPECTING ME AS A CAT! THEY DON'T--EVEN--freaking--LISTEN! Calamity: *horrified* Holy crap! Not much I can do there . . . I'll, uh, go, bye. Sorreltail: All right, remember what the hell we are doing? Feralpaw: We're working on Undertale OST 071 if we're acoustic, Don't Speak if you're electric, and uh . . . something if you're bass? Sorreltail: Close enough. Now, do so while I talk to those three fricking idiots. *class leans away from cussing teacher* *present* Sorreltail: And that's how my morning went! Cloudtail: *shocked* You sure you don't need someone helping you? Sorreltail: *furious* ABSOLUTELY NOT! Sandstorm: *scared* You need someone helping you. I can assure you, Dustpelt can attest to that. Dustpelt: *traumatized* Remember SquirrelPAW? Remember YOU? Sorreltail: *exasperated* Well, yesss, but . . . argh! You're making this hard! Dustpelt: *sneakily* Remember *lists off everything bad Sorrie did and logicalizes it* Sorreltail: *furious* WTF STOP YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT! SHUT THE HELL UP! Sandstorm: *shrinking back* Our . . . point . . . exactly? Sorreltail: *very intimidating* Grrrrr . . . *the very next day* Mossfur: Did all of you tell your fourth, fifth, sixth, and extracurricular, etc teachers/leaders that you will be missing the rest of the school day? Class (except Charlotte): *happily* Yes! Mossfur: *sternly* Charlotte . . . ? Charlotte: *absentmindly* Oh, I'm moving, so I'm gonna go back to Logan Brook. Mossfur: Oh my StarClan. Wtf. Class: *cover ears so they don't hear the swearing* Mossfur: Well then, class, line up at the door, and wait for the bus to arrive. Jaypaw: You mean, that thing? *soopah big bus appears out of nowhere* Mossfur: Yes, you idiot. And . . . okay, who forgot to inform Mr. Redtail they will not be here for math? Because he is not happy that someone missed fourth period. Hollypaw: Lionpaw's the only one that has Mr. Redtail. Jaypaw has Mrs. Frostfur and I have Mr. Rainwhisker. So, Lionpaw. Mossfur: Lionpaw, run over to Mr. Redtail's class right now and tell him about this field trip. Maybe he'll give you an extension, but I highly doubt it. Birdpaw: Wait, I forgot to tell Coach Daisy, Mr. Longtail, Mrs. Princess, etc about this . . . how have they not emailed you yet? Mossfur: You have underestimated Daisy's anger. She's sent me FOUR BILLION IN THE LAST THREE MINUTES!!! THANKS A LOT BIRDPAW! Lionpaw: Well, I better be going! See ya! *runs back to Mr. Redtail* *10 seconds later* Mossfur: Oh, good, you're back. Now everybody board the bus! *150 cats board* Hollypaw: Hey guys. I'm gonna sit with Whitewing over there, mm-kay? Jaypaw: Why is she going? Isn't this for . . . ? Hollypaw: College peeps are chaperoning, and everyone that Mrs. Mossfur teaches is coming. So, yeah, say hi to the sevvies and eighters. Breezepaw: Oh hey losers. Whatcha doing? Lionpaw: According to you, losing. According to everyone else, winning. Mossfur: Quiet! The bus driver is going to speak now. Midnight: Long time this journey will take, but cats not grumble. Entertainment provided to you, and cats be happy. Berrypaw: *raises paw* Hey, badger lady! I understood none of what you said! Jaypaw: *to Lionpaw under his breath* Then you can screw off, boy. *both start giggling* Mossfur: Berrypaw. You're kicked off. Go! Berrypaw: *leaves, swearing under his breath* tbc